


blind date

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [30]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Bonnie sets Caroline up on a blind date, but it goes much differently than expected.For Day Three of Klaroline AU Week 2019.





	blind date

_“Now remember,_” Bonnie says, her voice barely audible on the phone call over the bustle of the city and the clacking of Caroline’s colorful heels on the drab pavement. “_Kol knows the guy; he’s vouching for him._”

Her statement of _It can’t be that bad _goes unsaid; despite Caroline’s long list of bad dates and long history of terrible luck with guys, her best friend chooses to stay optimistic.

The same cannot be said for Caroline, however.

Tossing blond curls over her shoulder, Caroline snorts inelegantly. “He comes from Kol’s recommendation?” She can practically hear Bonnie throw her head back in exasperation. “Because that’s usually _high praise_.”

“_Caroline_,” Bonnie sighs. “At least give him a chance.”

“I’ll think about it.” As Caroline approaches the quaint coffee shop, she checks the time on her watch. “I’m here, Bon. I’ll text you with the details afterwards.”

“_Good luck_,” her best friend tells her.

Smoothing out her floral sundress and with one last fluff of her hair, Caroline eyes the table by the window where Bonnie said her blind date would be seated. Indeed, there is a man there, his face turned away from Caroline but instead making visible a strong jawline and firm-looking shoulders.

It’s a nice torso, that Caroline can prematurely decide.

She approaches the table. “Hi! I’m Caroline. Kol might have mentioned something about me?” There’s a brief pause as she allows her introduction to settle into the air, permeate the silence. “Or maybe Bonnie instead?”

The man turns to face Caroline, and all the air is forced from her lungs in a harsh gasp that stings her throat.

“Hello, love,” says Klaus, her former boyfriend.

“This is just cruel.” Stunned, Caroline drops into the chair opposite him. “This is just cruel, even for Kol.”

“I assure you, love.” Klaus leans forward, bracing his chin on his palm, intense eyes studying her. His look is hungry, and she feels a flicker of warmth near the pit of her stomach. It’s not a spark of lust or love; it’s a shred of familiarity returning. “Neither my brother nor his girlfriend knew about our relationship.”

He makes it sound like them dating was a blimp on the radar, not two years of their lives.

“I wonder why?” Caroline replies shrilly, old ugly emotions welling back up. She can taste sharp coppery blood flooding her mouth; she has bit down too hard on her bottom lip. “Maybe if you hadn’t been so reluctant to tell your mother, your proposal would have gone somewhere.”

He hisses, flinching back, before his shoulders relax. He affects a calm demeanor. “Straight for the jugular. That’s not kind, Caroline.” He presses his lips together. “Can we talk? Just honestly? Without any retorts or arguments?”

Funnily enough, things between Klaus and Caroline hadn’t always been this hostile. They’d been happy and in love once. Once. And that time is so far behind them in the past that Caroline’s not even sure that she can remember it.

But she knew she’d been happy. She knew he’d been happy. So she nods.

“Let’s talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt.


End file.
